Soo Eagles
| owner = | coach = Bruno Bragagnolo | GM = Bruno Bragagnolo | media = | name1 =''NOJHL franchise'' | name2 = Espanola Eagles | dates2 = 1962–2003 | name4 = Northern Michigan Black Bears | dates4 = 2003–2006 | name5 = Soo Indians | dates5 = 2006–2007 | name6 = Soo Eagles | dates6 = 2008–2012 2015–present | name7 = NAHL franchise | name8 = Traverse City North Stars | dates8 = 2005–2012 | name9 = Soo Eagles | dates9 = 2012–2015 | name10 = New Jersey Junior Titans | dates10 = 2015–present }} The Soo Eagles are a Junior "A" ice hockey team from Sault Ste. Marie, Michigan. They are a part of the Northern Ontario Junior Hockey League. History Eagles era(s) The Eagles existed four different times. From 1962 until 1971, Espanola joined the NOJHL as it was formed and stayed until a year before it folded due to lack of enough competition. They joined the local NOHA Junior "B" league. In 1972, the Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds and Sudbury Wolves walked away from the league to join the Ontario Hockey League. They reemerged in 1978 and stayed until 1988. They came back from 1991 until 1995. Their last stint in the league lasted from 1998 until 2003. Espanola, a very small Northern town, always struggled to keep the team viable and competitive. They were never an overly successful team, but they did win the 1963 McNamara Trophy as league champions. In their last season (2002-03), they won only 5 games the whole season. Their last win was against the Sudbury Northern Wolves. At the end of that season, the Screaming Eagles were bought and were relocated to Sault Ste. Marie, Michigan. Most players did not follow, and moved on to other teams. Black Bears era As the Northern Michigan Black Bears, the franchise celebrated some of its most successful hockey in years. After 3 winning seasons and a trip to the league finals in 2004-05, the ownership group decided to sell the financially unstable team. Indians era In late summer of 2006, New York Land developer Charles Perdicaro bought and renamed the black bears the Soo Indians. Perdicaro hired Jim Capy to coach the Indians. The Indians are made up of players from all over the United States, including players from Minnesota, Michigan, New York, Illinois. Over Christmas break Perdicaro fired Capy and his staff due to "philosophical differences" and hired Kevin Cain to take over. The Soo Indians went on to win the NOJHL's McNamara Trophy as 2007 playoff champions but were not successful at the Dudley Hewitt Cup. In Spring 2007, Perdicaro put the Indians up for sale. Perdicaro failed to find a buyer and did not ice a team for the 2007-08 season. Eagles era The Indians were sold in early 2008, and changed their name to the Soo Eagles. They began play in 2008–09. Capping the 2010–11 season, the Soo Eagles finished with a 37-10-3 record, 2nd in the West Division behind the Soo Thunderbirds; 2nd overall in the NOJHL. Brian Depp, a native of Fenton, Michigan, led the Eagles in scoring with 73 points, tied for 3rd in the NOJHL. The Eagles began the 2010–11 playoffs with a match-up against the Blind River Beavers. The Eagles disposed of the Beavers in five games, gliding to the West Division Final against their rivals, the Soo Thunderbirds. The Eagles upset the regular season champion Thunderbirds winning in six games in a hard fought series. The Eagles faced off in a best-of-seven playoff series against the Sudbury Jr. Wolves for the 2010–11 NOJHL title. They won the title in six games. This win put them into the Dudley Hewitt Cup Championship, finishing third. On March 2, 2012, the Soo Eagles announced that they were leaving the NOJHL for the Tier II junior North American Hockey League. The Eagles bought the franchise rights of the Traverse City North Stars to make the move possible. On March 24, 2012, the Eagles played their final NOJHL game, a 4-2 loss to the Soo Thunderbirds in front of a hometown crowd in Pullar Stadium. The loss completed a 4-game sweep of the Eagles in their semifinal series with the Thunderbirds. Following the 2014–15 season the Michigan Warriors were displaced by the Flint Firebirds of the higher class OHL. With the loss of Flint and previous departures of teams from Port Huron, Detroit (twice), Kalamazoo, Alpena, Traverse City and Marquette, the Soo Eagles became isolated and it was determined to be financially impossible to continue in the NAHL. With the NAHL adding more teams to the East, the Eagles ownership took the opportunity to sell their NAHL franchise to Middletown Township, New Jersey and join with the existing New Jersey Junior Titans organization (which had formerly fielded Tier III teams) and the Soo Eagles team was granted re-admission to the NOJHL. Season-by-season results Original Screaming Eagles teams External links *Eagles New Webpage Category:Northern Ontario Junior Hockey League teams Category:American ice hockey teams Category:Established in 1998 Category:North American Hockey League team